Mario and Luigi 3: Bowser vs Dark Bowser
by Littlegraycells28
Summary: A novelization of the epic final boss battle of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story.


Here he was, at the top of Peach's Castle. It was strange that he never knew about this place before, considering how many times he had _ahem_… "visited" this castle. Oh yeah…back then he was the biggest, baddest, and handsomest turtle ever. And he still was, dang it! Unfortunately, there was a lookalike of him running around trying to take his title. That blue, ghostish (well, not so ghostish anymore) fake-copy him just challenged him to a fight. Pfff. Idiot. He already took care of that pork chop Midbus and that string bean…Awful was it? Meh, didn't matter. What did matter was that the blue copykoopa guy just kidnapped HIS Peach! By _inhaling _her!

_That _crossed the line. NOBODY hurt his Peach and got away with it.

His resolve strengthened, Bowser stormed to the end of the platform, where Dark Bowser stood, an unreadable expression on his face. "Are you finally ready to stop running and fight!?" Bowser scowled. Dark Bowser seemed to ignore him.

A beat.

Without changing expression, Dark Bowser finally replied, "**The dark power slept so long, and now it wakes…it must be freed…BEHOLD!" **Dark Bowser reared his head back and gave a deep roar that rattled the windows of the castle…and Bowser's eardrums. "_Sheesh, feels like I'm listening to one of Ludwig's 'masterpieces',_" he thought, unimpressed. Purple smoke poured out of Dark Bowser's mouth, blanketing the Mushroom Kingdom and even Bowser's Castle in a thick, dark smog.

* * *

Toads of Toad Town thought things were peaceful at last, being finally freed from The Blorbs. That illusion was shattered when a biting wind blasted through the streets, blinding and even lifting away some of the residents.

In Dimble Wood, Broque Monsieur was also buffeted by the evil gust, crouching on the inside of his shop. "_Sacrebleu!_ Vhere 'as zis 'urricane come from so suddenly? _Mon dieu!_ _Mes amis_ ze Blitties! Vhere are zey!?" Broque Monsieur cried in despair. The Blitties were huddling together in Broggy's old dog house, shivering and mewing with fear.

* * *

Bowser got into a low stance, bracing himself in the harsh wind.

"Rrrf…What's this? Wind?" Bowser had to shout in order to be heard. "That's your big dark power? A windstorm!? Ha! Talk about wimpy!"

Meanwhile, inside of Bowser's small intestine, the 2 greatest heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom and their guide heard the commotion outside. "This must be the final battle! I can feel the dark power emanating like crazy!"exclaimed Starlow (or "Chippy" to Bowser). Starlow was a Star Sprite summoned to cure The Blorbs, but even though she succeeded, she knew she had to stay and help save the kingdom from the Dark Star. "Chippy!? That you!?" Bowser's voice could barely be heard over the wind, even though they were inside of his body. "Everything's going nuts out here! Man, it looks so cool! I wish you could see it!" Starlow sighed in Bowser's apparent lack of the gravity of the situation.

"Listen!" she shouted, "I have a favor to ask!" Bowser slid back a few inches. "Hrrrf…Not a good time Chippy!" "No, listen! When you face off in battle, don't forget you can count on us!" Starlow shouted.

_Wait a minute, "us"?_ Bowser thought. Starlow continued, "We'll help you from in here! We'll all work together!"

"Yoohoo!"

"Yahaa!"

Those voices sounded familiar to the Koopa King, and he didn't like it. "Am I going loopy? Did I just hear Mario and…Green 'Stache?"

_Oh come on!_ thought a sulking Luigi, "_Green 'Stache" again? My name's not that hard to remember!_

Starlow once shied away from telling Bowser that his two greatest mortal enemies were jumping around inside of him, but for this to work, they all had to be on the same page. "Uh-huh, that's right! I'm not alone in here! Yes…Mario and Luigi are in your body too…" A particularly rough gust blew past Bowser's ears. "What was that?!" Starlow took a deep breath, "MARIO AND LUIGI!" She cringed, wondering what his reaction would be.

"What?! I can barely hear with this wind! Hey Chippy c'mon! Who else is in there?!" Bowser had not heard over the increasing intensity of the purple gale. Starlow growled in exasperation, "NEVER MIND! Just remember that we're here to help you!" Dark Bowser took a step forward. "Don't forget…!" Her voice was lost to Dark Bowser's approach.

"**Still here? Has the dark power not crushed your puny hopes? Soon this kingdom will vanish along with all who dwell within. And you too will sleep eternally in the dark power's embrace!"**

"GWAHAHA!" Bowser gave a hearty laugh. Was this guy for real? "Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome final boss battle! It's harder to do than you might think! You really sweat the details!" Bowser took a step forward. "Listen up! You're saying the kingdom will vanish?" He took another step forward. "NOT TODAY! THIS KINGDOM IS ALL MINE! SO _YOU _VANISH!" Both Bowsers breathed fire at each other, Dark Bowser expelling blue flame and the real Bowser orange.

"_SHOWTIME!__"_


End file.
